


Its The Most Wonderful Time Of The-Voltron?

by yoslina_the_sinner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also I might miss some days but, Comment What You Think, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Its February, M/M, Other, Pidge - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, So Time For Writing I Guess, These Will Be Short Sometimes, bi lance, hunk - Freeform, i hope you enjoy, its pretty much a bunch of random stuff with some AU's, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/pseuds/yoslina_the_sinner
Summary: Its February and I don't know why I put that title. So I went online and found some prompts for February and I LOVE VOLTRON so yeh. I guess I'm doing this now. I'm sorry for my mistakes in advance! (btw this is mostly Klance)





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOOP!! I hope you like it!

 

  * **Day 01: The comment**



 

 

It all started with a comment on his Youtube channel. Keith Kogane was a Youtuber. You might have already guessed that considering that we were just talking about his Youtube channel like five seconds ago but whatever. The point was that Keith had a “hater”. And it's not like this hasn’t happened before but this guy was relentless. 

 

The first time this stalker (as Keith lovingly referred to him as) commented on his channel was something on the lines of “Blah blah blah your vids are stupid you mullet wearing asshole.” Now Keith had no freaking idea who the hell this person thinks they are or what their problem was but he got more than a little pissed. So he replied.

 

He regretted that decision. As it turns out this guy was  the  famous 'Lance_the_Man', a reaction and slight gaming Youtuber who recently gained popularity by doing a collab video with Keith's gamer friend 'PidgeGundersonTM' (aka Katie Holt but people didn’t know that). Keith could see why he became so popular, he was over the top and dramatic with his reactions. Plus his cheery attitude mixed with Pidge's nerdy seriousness made for an excellent comedy.

 

Little did he know that behind his (annoyingly handsome) grin was a devil that would not shut up about his mullet. Keith, being the temperamental person that he is, has had enough. He asked Lance if he wanted to do a video together via Twitter.  Both of their fanbases exploded at the suggestion either saying that this was a really horrible idea or the best one ever. 

 

Lance said OK (and I quote: “Only because it's what my people want Keithy. I don’t even watch your videos or anything time consuming like that.”) and now they're about to start recording. 

 

“You ready for this mullet man?” Lance teased as the game's loading screen popped up.

 

“Just be careful you don’t break your keyboard this time Mcclain.” 

 

They started their intros. 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come and please comment what you think!
> 
> BONUS:
> 
> "KEITH WTF?!"
> 
> "Its your fault for trying to play ladies man with a gamer girl. I thought you learned something from when Pidge kicked your ass."
> 
> "ShUT uP MUllET anD SaVE MEEEeeE!!"
> 
> "Sorry Lance your cutting out I can't--I can't hear you!"
> 
> "OH COME ON! I thought we had something! Keith...buddy...MY MAN?!"


End file.
